<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ганимед и Зевс by vincentplsno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437644">Ганимед и Зевс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentplsno/pseuds/vincentplsno'>vincentplsno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned North (Detroit: Become Human), Missing Scene, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentplsno/pseuds/vincentplsno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коннор стоит сжавшись, опустив голову:<br/>- Пап… - Тянет он и Хэнк гаркает:<br/>- Молчать! Иди в машину! – Разворачивается, направляясь к ленточке. Туда, где припарковал свою колымагу. </p><p>И Коннор идет, оглядываясь на Гэвина. Лицо у него виноватое и страдальчески вытянутое. Гэвину похуй. Он отворачивается и закуривает, наблюдая, как разбирают детей. Как с ебаного утренника. Все такие же разукрашенные и возбужденные.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ганимед и Зевс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение:<br/>Дине. Без этой ахуенной богини нихера бы не было.<br/>Кеш, ХА! Потому что если бы не было вброса на говнор, был бы всратый рид900 и нас бы тут с вами сейчас не было</p><p>это как бы конец к этому вот треду хедканонов, которые мы нахуярили с Мцыри: https://twitter.com/baskervillenig/status/1046344893638029317</p><p> </p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На площади перед телестанцией было все еще шумновато. И нихуево так людновато. Силовики в скафандрах, несколько белых фургонов скорой, обычные зеваки, бог знает как просочившиеся через ленточку, и подкатившая пресса толпились на перегороженной улице. Туда-сюда сновали люди, кто-то что-то спрашивал, объявлял по громкоговорителю. Шумели двигатели машин, то и дело кто-то переходил на крик. В этом фантасмагорическом аду вполне можно было оглохнуть. Голова, по крайней мере, уже раскалывалась.</p><p>Почти всех бунтовщиков уже растащили по полицейским участкам и домам. За пресловутой Бандой Гэвин следил особенно тщательно: Саймона он лично передал из рук в руки опекунам. Блондинчик долго отбивался и щерился, когда Рид сказал, что вызвал их прямо сюда. Гэвин уж было подумал, что это какие-то подонки, измывающиеся над приемышами в духе Дурслей, и рассматривал возможность настучать в соцслужбу. Но, к удивлению, приехал мужик средних лет в деловом костюме. Нормальный такой на вид. Интеллигентный. Выдернул Саймона из крепкой хватки сватовца, вздернул за плечи и оглядел со всех сторон. Наверное, он пытался казаться суровым и беспристрастным, держа лицо кирпичом, но Гэвин завистливо заметил очевидное</p><p>волнение в бегающих водянистых глазах, когда он осматривал раскуроченную морду парня, пока вертел его руки туда-сюда, сосредоточенно спрашивая: больно? а так больно? покрути-ка запястьем, пальцы чувствуешь? а пошевелить? Саймон угрюмо угукал: нет-нет, ладно, да, да, - злобно поглядывая в сторону Рида. Как на предателя. Синие и красные всполохи красили его белобрысые волосы в сиреневый. Когда его уводили, он пристыженно огляделся по сторонам, вжав голову в плечи. И тут до Гэвина дошло, что парень просто стесняется такого вот теплого отношения. «Ну и дурак, - подумал Рид, потирая расшибленный нос, - кто бы так обо мне позаботился».</p><p>Джош успел каким-то образом скрыться в толпе, смешиваясь и вытекая за пределы ограждения. Либо его загребли одним из первых, упаковав в клетку полицейской машины. Гэвин не заметил, но на тот момент у него голова была забита другим, чтобы успеть собрать вокруг себя всю банду перед тем как они растекутся в толпе. Норт точно повезло меньше, чем ее хитрому шоколадному другу. Ее и правда задержали. Гэвин успел только записать номер участка и позвонить некой Кэре в соцслужбу, о чем просила Норт, когда ее запихивали в салон черно-белой тачки. У девки было уже черти сколько приводов, и ее даже узнала одна детектив из северного округа, заламывая и забирая к себе.</p><p>Касательно главного бунтаря и предводителя малолетних психопатов Маркуса, дела обстояли сильно странно. Собственно, за ним приехал лично его батя, Карл Манфред, прямиком на одной машине с мэром Камски. А вот тут история делает серьезный кульбит. Потому что эти двое приехали еще в момент заварушки, мощнейшим образом прекращая весь этот ебанутый цирк. Правда, не менее ебанутым образом. Гэвин все еще ахуевал от произошедшего, не поверив ни на секунду. Дело в том, что, когда прогремел выстрел, как оказалось, травмата (как же он обрадовался, что с перепугу попутал звук выстрела с огнестрелом), который, к слову, притащила с собой дурища Норт, сватовцы, разумеется, пустили в ход газ и дубинки. Гэвин обомлел от ужаса, потому что в этом кошмаре и мордобое пиздюка Коннора точно бы зашибли нахуй. Каким-то сраным чудом Рид углядел этого кудрявого мудака в толкучке, когда его приложил об асфальт какой-то баклан. Баклану снесло маску с лица, поэтому Гэвин с радостью обнаружил в нем бывшего одногруппника Аллена, который увел у него девушку еще во время учебки. Обрадовавшись знакомому лицу, Рид радостно ему вломил, оттаскивая прочь. За прошлое и за то, как он с размаху приложил Коннора об дорогу, вдавливая голову ногой в камень. И вот тут-то, как раз, вступили папаша Манфред и гребаный Камски. Если бы это не происходило на самом деле, Гэвин бы назвал все это очень хуевой комедией и стребовал с кинотеатра свои деньги обратно. Потому что сватовцы, в обнимку с мамкиными бунтарями, мгновенно замерли, все затихли, и тут прозвучала какая-то странная речь, призывающая всех заткнуться и успокоиться. Манфред объявил, что эта вот вся хуйня с метанием самодельных бомб в телестанцию и погром на улице – часть его перфоманса, творческого проекта. Как сраный Нерон жег Рим, так Манфред же ничем не хуже и громит Детройт. И Камски тут же подтвердил, мол, чистая правда. Ебучее представление - это подставной бунт, одобренный местным правительством. Честно и официально заявил, что о перфомансе были предупреждены в мэрии, а вот остальным не сказали, потому что такова была задумка. Мол, все ради искусства. Такие вот дела, представляете. Гэвин разрабатывал вывихнутое запястье и думал, как же заебись. Он же теперь часть произведения искусства. Ахуеть. Вошел в историю. Господи, ну какой же пиздеж! Однако в СМИ тут же окрестили это масштабным проектом величайшего художника столетия и начали подробно обсасывать глубокую концепцию остросоциального и политического формата. После всей этой красивой речи как-то все начало живенько рассасываться. Гэвин смотрел на то, как Карл Манфред отводит сына, что-то ему говорит и отходит к Элайдже и репортерам. Мальца ведут к огромному затонированному корытуи заталкивают внутрь. «Ахуенно, - думает Рид, - когда один батя у тебя мэр и почти следующий президент, а второй дохуя художник. Можно творить всякую херню, а тебя отмажут по-любому. Меня в детстве драли как сидорову козу». Очень хотелось вмазать Манфреду. Что старшему, что младшему. Гэвин для проформы спросил у старого, когда тот подходил за сыном, которого Рид держал, крепко сцепив плечо:</p><p>- Сэр, вы совсем ебанулись?</p><p>Стоящий рядом Коннор пошел весь краской, уставился взглядом в ботинки и отвернулся, пряча разбитую сторону лица.</p><p>- Гэвин, это Карл Манфред, - зачем-то уточнил он. Рид и так прекрасно знал. Меньшим мудаком он от этого не становился.</p><p>- Здравствуйте, мистер Манфред, - добавил он. Маркус хмыкнул, оскалившись, и Рид сильнее стиснул его плечо. Карл проигнорировал гэвинов пассаж и смотрел спокойно, слегка отстраненно.</p><p>- Здравствуй, Коннор, как ты себя чувствуешь? – Голубые глаза мельком оглядели мелкого Андерсона, потом перешли на Гэвина. – Благодарю Вас, офицер. За сына, - взгляд переметнулся на Маркуса и сделался чуть строже, - Иди, пожалуйста, в машину, Маркус.</p><p>Вот так золотой мальчик первым отчалил из этого цирка. И все. На этом чудеса, демонстрируемые властью и деньгами, закончились.</p><p>Потому что потом появился обычный среднестатистический батя Хэнк. Отвесил мощную оплеуху Коннору, что у того голова метнулась в сторону, гаркнул на Гэвина: «С тобой потом, сученыш», и оттащил сына в сторону. Рид никогда не видел, чтобы старик Андерсон поднимал голос или руку на сына. Может он и проворачивал такой воспитательный процесс, то тогда делал это не при посторонних. Но сегодня, как водится, был день открытий. Поэтому Хэнк орал матами на полной громкости прямо посреди оцепления. И его можно было понять. Коул, его младшенький, умер совсем недавно. А такое уебанское поведение старшего сына, не дорожащего собой и поступающего как последний тупица, очень даже справедливо выводило его из себя. Гэвин сам мечтал отлупасить Коннора так, чтобы он на совсем запомнил этот день и его последствия. Но этому, если и должно было осуществиться, то сильно позже. Сейчас Гэвин поудобнее привалился задницей к теплому капоту полицейской машины, сложив руки на груди, и принялся с удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как батя полоскает своего отпрыска за проеб. Душа тщедушно радовалась, пока в какой-то момент, зверски сверкающий бешеными глазами Хэнк не повернулся в его сторону, и, ткнув пальцем, не заорал:</p><p>- Чо ты лыбишься, а? Сам хорош, мудила! Ладно пацан, но ты то! Я на тебя полагался!</p><p>Гэвин справедливо ахуел и обиделся от таких мощных заявлений. Он тут, значит, спасает мелкого поганца от чрезмерных увечий, сам получая травмы, да еще, по итогам, и сам мудак. Прекрасно!</p><p>- А я-то, блядь, тут причем? – резьбу срывает, он уже орет в ответ на полную. - Я ему не нянька!</p><p>Хэнк корчит рожу, как от сильной боли. Потирает грудину с левой стороны и едко бросает:</p><p>- А кто ты, блядь, ему?</p><p>И тут Гэвин зависает. Думает: «Блядь». Думает: «Точно». Думает: «А кто я ему теперь»?</p><p>Я его, сука, покрывал. Отмазывал всякую мелочь. Тайну, блядь, создал и хранил. Нашмальникий, суканахуй, общий секретик. Подорвался, как последний уебан, посреди ночи, едва заподозрив неладное. Услышав в новостях. Пытался спасти. Ударил. Потом поцеловал. И это такой ахуенный вопрос: кто он теперь Коннору? Старшие братья так не поступают. А ведь Гэвин был хорошим старшим братом для Коннора.</p><p>Гэвин смотрит на Хэнка, на Коннора. И не видит их. Перед глазами просто мигают сине-красные всполохи сигналок, снуют безликие призраки в форме. Грузная фигура старика и мальчишки тают в темноте.</p><p>Коннор стоит, сжавшись, опустив голову:</p><p>- Пап… - Тянет он, и Хэнк гаркает:</p><p>- Молчать! Иди в машину! – Разворачивается, направляясь к ленточке. Туда, где припарковал свою колымагу.</p><p>И Коннор идет, оглядываясь на Гэвина. Лицо у него виноватое и страдальчески вытянутое. Гэвину похуй. Он отворачивается и закуривает. Потом вызванивает опекунов Саймона и снова долго курит, наблюдая, как разбирают детей. Как с ебаного утренника. Все такие же разукрашенные и возбужденные.</p><p>Гэвину хуево, как после праздника. Его мутит и ведет.</p><p>У Гэвина болит стесанный кулак.</p><p>И сердце.</p><p>Он идет домой пешком, решив забрать мотак со стоянки утром. Сейчас хотелось долго гулять и думать, не боясь расхуяриться из-за мыслей об столб. Гэвин медленно тащится, свернув с центральной улицы. Фонари горят желтым и белым. От парка через пару домов тянет ночной прохладой, и Гэвин радуется почти что тишине и одиночеству. Непривычно много одиноких прохожих – участников всей этой свистопляски. Но он и не замечает. Ему на них похуй.</p><p>Он добирается до дома за два часа, почти успокоившись. Прикладывает ладонь к приборной панели, открывая дверь и заваливаясь внутрь. Силы воли хватает только на то, чтобы пойти в душ. И то, только потому, что он весь в крови, дерьме и воняет потом до слезящихся глаз.</p><p>До спальни он не доходит, отрубившись на диване в гостиной.</p><p>В три часа его будит грохот из глубины дома. Со сна он не понимает, что происходит. А потом слышит тихий голос, доносящийся из спальни:</p><p>- Гэвин, ты где?</p><p>«В пизде», - Злобно думает он, медленно соображая, что тут только что произошло. Мелкий придурок Андерсон съебался из дома и вломился к нему посреди ночи. Кажется, даже разбив окно. Картина маслом, блядь.</p><p>- Ты совсем ахуел? – Хрипит Гэвин, кое-как переворачиваясь с живота на бок. Спать на диване это сущий пиздец. Не по его возрасту забава. Уже начинает ломить во всех местах.</p><p>- Я просто хотел тебя разбудить! – Признается Коннор, на слух выбираясь из спальни в гостиную. В темноте он плохо ориентируется и пару раз спотыкается, страстно желая, видимо, пропахать пол носом. Ковра у Гэвина нет, так что будет больно. Так ему и будет надо.</p><p>Коннор благополучно добирается до дивана Гэвина и присаживается на краю. Из незашторенных окон доносится уличный свет, освещая ровным теплом его лицо. Коннор выглядит очень виноватым. Он уже умытый. Чистенький домашний мальчик. «Мамкин воин», - со смешком думает Гэвин, разглядывая починенную мордашку. Он прямо видит, как Хэнк сажает своего пацана на кухне и нежно, своими мясницкими ручищами, обрабатывает ссадины. Клеит пластырь на скулу. Забавная картинка, пахнувшая теплом, все равно мало меняет настроение Рида. Он злится на придурка.</p><p>Мелкий дебил чувствует настроение и ложится головой на коленки к сонному Гэвину. Его лицо утопает в тени, но Рид знает, что тот смотрит, блестя своими глазищами.</p><p>Гэвину очень хочется выгнать его взашей…</p><p>- Эй, Гэвин, - Коннор виновато бодает его головой, - прости, а.</p><p>… За эти глупые игры…</p><p>Что-то в голове вздыхает и говорит:</p><p>- Как тут выкинешь.</p><p>Но Гэвину хочется.</p><p>…За то, что нажал на мягкое, полез целоваться.</p><p>Как будто знал, что Гэвина плющит.</p><p>«Пацан не виноват, что ты ебанутый. Не перекладывай с больной головы», - говорит внутренний голос.</p><p>- Иди ко всем хуям, - ругается Гэвин, пытаясь согнать мелкого с дивана и сраный голос из головы разом. Коннор сползает на пол и подползает ближе. Кладет голову на диванные подушки прямо рядом с лицом Рида. Смотрит, как побитый щенок.</p><p>Гэвин гладит его по голове. Не может отказать себе в этом маленьком грешке.</p><p>Коннор шепчет, улыбаясь голосом:</p><p>- А я помню, кто в пять лет учил меня стрелять. Пистолет был водяной, а ты учил как из настоящего уже. Я сегодня про это вспомнил. Когда Норт ствол достала.</p><p>- Поздно вспомнил, - недовольно бурчит Гэвин. Он уже не злится.</p><p>- Прости, - и слышно, что он и правда раскаивается.</p><p>Коннор дует на ладонь Гэвина, слегка касаясь губами кожи. Говорит:</p><p>- А еще я попрошусь в твою группу на стажировку.</p><p>- Сразу нахуй пойдешь. – Лениво отговаривается Гэвин. Куда же он денется, ага. Как будто бы отпустит мальчишку на стажировку к кому-то другому.</p><p>- На то и расчет, - говорит пиздюк просто, будто просит попить, и это как ушат ледяной воды за шиворот. Отрезвляет. Но Гэвину делается жарко.</p><p>- Ты совсем сегодня весь страх подрастерял, да? - устало спрашивает он. Внутри отчего-то больно. Добавляет, чтоб не так пекло под ребрами:</p><p>- Ахуеший ты баловень.</p><p>- Пользуешься тем, что я с тобой носился как ебанутый всю среднюю школу. Теперь и пизды дать не могу - жалко уебу. Никак сам вырастил.</p><p>- Мне не надо, чтобы было жалко. - Коннор дышит на запястье Гэвина. - Мне не надо, чтобы со мной как с мелким.</p><p>- А как надо, Коннор? – Начинает злиться Гэвин. Очень тупо и как-то устало. - Как надо и что надо? Ты для меня всегда мелким тупицей будешь.</p><p>Признается, потому что жжет:</p><p>- Я, когда тебя зимой забирал зацелованного - может и оттраханного - из той подворотни, потом весь вечер бухал. Потому что, хоть ты и заливаешь, что совсем большой, и вытянулся в дылду, и хуйню взрослую вроде как творишь - пытаешься по крайней мере - а все еще пиздюк. И я даже представить не могу, как ты с кем-то трахаться можешь.</p><p>Коннор приоткрывает рот и смешно моргает. Потом вскакивает и отходит к стене. У него опять горят уши.</p><p>- Чем и с кем я занимаюсь - мое личное дело, - шепчет он очень четко и зло. - Это раз. И я не выходил на улицу искать секса и веселиться. Это два.</p><p>И быстро дернув головой спрашивает слегка обиженно:</p><p>- Ты что, ничего не понял сегодня?</p><p>- То, что ты умеешь отвлекать по-разному и научился этому не в колледже? Да уж, понял, - Гэвин садится на диване. Рассматривает темный силуэт на фоне белой стены. Как спектакль в театре теней. - Но вот попрятались вы потом за папаш после своего бардака, конечно, очень по-взрослому.</p><p>Коннор блестит на него глазами. Гэвину делается мутно и смешно. Краска отливает от лица.</p><p>- Что замер? В текстурах застрял?</p><p>Коннор делает шаг. И еще. А потом подходит и встает на колени. По-взрослому.</p><p>По-взрослому нехорошо. Так встают либо блевать над толчком с перепоя, либо для... Блевать над толчком Коннор явно не собирался.</p><p>- И что? - Пытается Гэвин предотвратить неизбежное. - Где подглядел?</p><p>Выходит ровно нихуя.</p><p>- Гэвин, - зовет Коннор страшным голосом, утратившим всякую мягкость. - Если ты будешь продолжать, я решу, что у тебя экзистенциальный кризис. Потому что все твои попытки зацепиться за то, что я еще "мелкий пиздюк" выглядят так, будто ты переживаешь за собственный возраст. Боишься несоответствовать.</p><p>"Как ослепительно ты прав, - почти весело думает Гэвин. - Не в бровь, а в глаз, мой молодой и не по годам смышленый друг".</p><p>Коннор, почему-то, игнорирует мысли Гэвина, ведет руками по его бедрам. Коротко зовет:</p><p>- Гэвин.</p><p>У Гэвина покалывает кончики пальцев. Инстинктивно хочется сбросить руку пацана со своего бедра - паха, блядь, он уже в паху - и врезать хорошую такую пощечину.</p><p>- Коннор. Стой. Остановись.</p><p>Он послушно останавливается, коротко целуя Гэвина в ложбинку голой коленки.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>Коннор говорит шепотом, а Гэвин очень громко.</p><p>- Ты же ничего мне не должен. Я тебя и так прощу, ты ведь уже понял. И я знаю, что ты взрослый. Так что...</p><p>- Если ты мне сейчас скажешь, чтобы я ушел, я уйду.</p><p>Гэвин молчит.</p><p>Коннор тоже молчит.</p><p>Долго.</p><p>- Уходить?</p><p>Гэвин нагибается и тянет его за волосы, мягко взяв за кудряшки на макушке. Коннор только чуть-чуть приоткрывает рот, маленькое движение, от которого у Гэвина отлетает крыша.</p><p>«Не закрывай глаза, - беспомощно думает он. - Только не закрывай глаза, пожалуйста».</p><p>Коннор закрывает глаза и чуть-чуть приподнимает подбородок.</p><p>Гэвин целует его, царапая щетиной тонкую кожу. Глубже, глубже и глубже. Проваливается в мягкий рот.</p><p>Коннор возвращает движения с внимательной зеркальной точностью - а потом перехватывает управление и целует уже сам, толкаясь языком, укладывает голову на плечо, кладет руки на майку Гэвина.</p><p>«Я тебя люблю, - думает Гэвин, - я так сильно тебя люблю, ты бы знал». Рид поглаживает короткую шерстку бритого затылка. Прокатывает большим пальцем по впадинке и думает: «Иисусе, как же я люблю тебя, Коннор». Думает: «Как же жить с тобой и без тебя».</p><p>Коннор отзывчиво ласкает языком губу Гэвина, оставляя сотни микроскопических поцелуев на поверхности. Снова ныряет в глубину. Гэвина размазывает, и в голове только одно. Бьется горячо и быстро.</p><p>- Это так замечательно, - отзывается Коннор, удерживая ладонями лицо Гэвина, придавив их лбами друг к другу, - когда я тебя целую, в голове у меня как будто карта. И ты своим языком как будто показываешь верную дорогу.</p><p>«Блядь, - думает Гэвин, - я так люблю тебя».</p><p>- Что? - высоко спрашивает Коннор. ”Что, - спрашивает себя Гэвин, - я сказал это вслух?</p><p>- Что ты сказал?</p><p>- Ты любишь меня?</p><p>- Как долго?</p><p>«Блядь», - думает Гэвин, проталкивая язык вглубь рта мальчишки, чтобы он не спрашивал. Чтобы Гэвин не ответил: я люблю тебя с того момента, как Хэнк приволок трехлетку карапуза, чтобы с ним посидели пару часов по-соседски, который потом за мной таскался повсюду. Я любил тебя почти всю твою жизнь, мелкий пиздюк. Сначала как любят прикольных малявок, потом как брата, потом как младшего друга. Не спрашивай меня, когда эта любовь стала такой – я не знаю.</p><p>«Просто я люблю тебя», - думает Гэвин, подтягивая Коннора за плечи выше. Усаживает себе на колени, оглаживая острые плечи под толстовкой, лицо в синих пятнах-синяках. Целует острый подбородок со стесанной кожей. Выцеловывает родинки на челюсти. Вжимает в себя, чтобы весь телом к телу. Потому что Гэвин сегодня так за него пересрался. Можно было позволить себе маленькую слабость: знать, что Коннор цел и относительно невредим, что он жив и здесь.</p><p>Коннор подается вперед, обхватывая шею Гэвина руками. Пальцы у него холодные, по спине идут мурашки. Смотрит вкрадчиво, улыбаясь глазами. Нежно. «Откуда что взялось?», - спрашивает у кого-то Гэвин и целует длинные ресницы, подрагивающие у него на губах.</p><p>Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Кожа щеки под губами шершавая и израненная. Коннор шипит от боли, но Рид не собирается останавливаться.</p><p>Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Губы влажные и теплые. Приоткрываются, маняще.</p><p>Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Это последняя мысль, которую Гэвин осознает, проваливаясь в жаркое и темное. Сливаясь с Коннором, обнимающим его тело. Кутающим его в себя.</p><p>Дальше только бесконечные руки - его или Коннора. То тут, то там – горячие прикосновения, выжигающие на коже метки. В животе ворочается что-то, от чего кажется, что вся вселенная схлопнулась и находится там внутри, пульсируя.</p><p>Коннор напирает вперед, оттесняя Гэвина к спинке дивана. Спину фиксирует подушка – бежать некуда. Вам пизда. Это точно, понимает Гэвин, но если в этом пиздеце будет Коннор, то похуй, что там за жесть.</p><p>Тяжело дышать, легкие ощутимо сокращаются в грудине. И губы болят, слегка жгутся. Коннору нравится кусаться. И это ахуенно. Все, что делает Коннор – ахуенно. Сейчас он лежит, свернувшись под боком у Гэвина, тепло дышит в плечо. Оглаживает ребра под майкой. Целует предплечье и бодает лбом подбородок Гэвина. И Рид знает, что пацан сейчас лыбится, закусив губу.</p><p>- Если я еще раз увижу тебя с этой шпаной – жопу надеру, - обещает он. Коннор хмыкает. Поднимает голову и чмокает его в уголок рта, прямо в шрам:</p><p>- Договорились.</p><p>Мелкий ты засранец.</p><p>Гэвин смотрит на экран телевизора. Дисплей показывает пять утра.</p><p>- Наверное, - с сомнением спрашивает он, перехватывая Коннора под спину, чтобы тот не сполз задницей с дивана: он слишком узок для двух человек, - стоит отвести тебя домой.</p><p>Мальчишка в руках теплый и податливый. И последнее, что сейчас хочется – это вылезать из-под пледа, выходить в промозглое утро и отпускать Коннора домой. Но Хэнк будет волноваться, если не обнаружит сына дома. Не стоит тревожить его после сегодняшнего еще больше.</p><p>- Не боишься папу? - Задорно спрашивает Коннор. – Времени пять утра.</p><p>Гэвин кутает Коннора в плед и, целуя в лоб, признается:</p><p>- Если я чего и боюсь в жизни, то точно не твоего папу.</p><p>Коннор смеется куда-то в грудину Рида. И его смех отдает теплой волной по позвоночнику. Делается спокойно и радостно. Как если бы пришло Рождество.</p><p>- Полежим еще чуть-чуть, - просит он, глядя своими оленьими глазами. Как будто Гэвин может отказать.</p><p>И они лежат, обнимаясь, до самого будильника</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>